


a good time

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper!Sinara, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Faulnak's definition of 'a good time' doesn't align with Kasius'. Until it sort of does.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	a good time

**Author's Note:**

> for the square G1: 'special occasion: bachelor party'

Kasius has always felt out of place in his brother’s company. Faulnak’s bachelor party is no exception to that. In fact, it is rather worse, having been compelled to join the groom-to-be and his band of vulgar friends in a stripclub on the shadier side of town, utterly unbecoming of their station.

He’s half convinced Faulnak only wanted to go to annoy him but that would be a new low even for his brother, who never passes an opportunity to mess with him, certainly, but surely would not go so out of his way to do it.

No, so long as he does not give Faulnak any openings, he can probably make it through the night without incident. As long as he just sips his drink and doesn’t let his discomfiture show, he will be fine.

There is worse ways to spend an evening than watching beautiful women, even if it comes with Faulnak’s increasingly obnoxious comments and Ryles adding on worse, lacking even the pretence of wittiness Faulnak brings to the table.

Kasius laughs just enough in just the right places to not draw Faulnak’s ire and contents himself with the knowledge that in three days, all wedding festivities will be done with and he can slip back away to his studies.

Faulnak indicates that they need refills - yet again - and one of the women comes to bring more drinks. It’s a different one each time. Kasius can’t help but wonder whether they’re eager to beat one another to their table because of the tips the group doesn’t hold back with, or won’t return again once subjected to Ryles’ idea of flirting.

“Thank you,”Kasius says as he eyes the silver liquid suspiciously but takes one of the glasses anyway, only then looking at the woman properly.

There’s a hint of surprise in her startlingly golden eyes. She gives a small nod and sidesteps Canavan’s wandering hand so casually it may just be coincident that she’s out of his reach before he even notices. Her frozen smile suggests it isn’t. Kasius wonders what her real smiles might look like. It’s hard to imagine her any more beautiful than she already is.

He takes a gulp of the drink he can’t name; his mouth is suddenly far too dry. Her short, red skirt doesn’t cover much of anything, especially not when she leans over to collect the empty glasses.

It’s a practiced move, it must be. It does not stop Faulnak from wolf whistling. It does not stop Kasius from staring.

When she straightens back up, her long braid swaying, he’s still staring. He can’t bring himself to stop. With the skirt, stockings and only mostly sheer blouse, she’s far more dressed than a lot of the other women, yet somehow she’s all the more tantalising for it.

The swinging of her hips is very nearly hypnotic. It’s Faulnak’s voice that brings him out of his daze.“You like that one?”

An innocuous enough question, really. There’s a taunt waiting somewhere behind it.

“Yeah,”Kasius says anyway. They’re all fairly drunk. Faulnak might let him be if he plays his little game. And there’s no way to claim that woman is anything short of drop-dead gorgeous. He empties his glass.“Legs for days.”

Ryles lets out a guffaw and claps him on the back so hard he has to stop himself from flinching; Canavan lifts his glass in a mock toast.“Could do with bigger tits, though, couldn’t she?”

It’s Faulnak’s reaction that’s most worrisome. He leans over to whisper something to Maston, who gets up and leaves the table.

It’s not long before he returns with a tray of shots and the woman in the red skirt.

“Kasius is lagging behind on drinks,”Faulnak says jovially. His eyes are gleeful.“Needs some bodyshots to catch up. What’s your name, doll?”

“Sin,”she says. The single syllable is somehow full of promise yet dripping with derision. Her lips, painted a dark red, curl into a smirk.

Faulnak laughs and gestures to Kasius.“He could do with a little sinning. Get him to loosen up.”

She looks at Kasius with an almost questioning tilt of her head and he finds himself unable to form even one word. He’s blushing. There’s never been a worse moment to blush, surely.

She pulls off her blouse and carelessly tosses it aside, picking a shot glass and stepping closer to Kasius. She dips a finger into the shot and traces a line up her stomach before sprinkling the salt onto it.

Kasius watches as she settles the glass between her breasts; her bra is a red to match her skirt and lacey. He can clearly make out her nipples. He tears himself from the sight to find her watching him expectantly, a slice of lime held delicately between her teeth.

His cheeks are burning as he leans in to lick the salt off her stomach, just barely able to detect the taste of her skin underneath, then he’s gulping down the shot and biting the lime. His teeth scrape her lower lip as he takes hold of the slice.

“Sorry,”he says. She just shrugs.

“Another!”Faulnak bellows and then, quieter, to Maston,“Get us some girls, too. No point in letting him have all the fun.”

Four shots in, Kasius has to stop. His head is spinning far too much. It is only partly due to the alcohol.

“I think I’ve had enough,”Kasius tells Sin and every fibre of his body protests that assertion. He’s not had near enough of her, of the slight smirk, of her golden eyes twinkling, of her breast brushing against his face when he goes to take his shots. He’s certainly not had enough of licking things off her. But the circumstances are what they are and he’s uncomfortably close to lines that oughtn’t be crossed.

She’s already turning to leave when Faulnak catches her arm.“Do you have private rooms here?”

She nods and Kasius’ stomach turns to ice, that familiar pang of knowing Faulnak wants to take something just because Kasius wanted it first.

 _She’s not an object to be taken,_ Kasius chastises himself, but if anything that makes this worse.

And then Faulnak says,“Show my brother a good time, yeah?”

There is a trap in that somewhere. There has to be. But Kasius misses the moment to protest, a little more on purpose than he’d ever admit.

“I’ll just get cleaned up first,”Sin says and waves a bouncer over and leaves them to it.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking blushing over a stripper,”Faulnak says as he hands over payment to the bouncer.“Any time I think you can’t get more pathetic...”

Kasius clenches his jaw and doesn’t respond; he follows the bouncer when asked to. Because it means less time spend around his brother and his cronies. It means a respite from a night of revelries he could not enjoy. Mostly he follows him because he wants to. That’s another thing he won’t admit.

The room he’s taken to is nice and surprisingly quiet, low music the only sound. He sits down on the provided sofa and tries his best not to think about the fact he’s not the first one on it, or what the previous visitors may have done on it.

All thoughts are swept away when Sin enters the room.

“Sorry about my brother,”he says, which is probably stupid. And then,“Is your name really Sin?”, which is definitely stupid.

He cringes at his own words and she chuckles.

“You want to pick a song?”she asks instead of answering.

Kasius says the first one that comes to mind, watches her put it on and making her way over to him. Her legs are long and perfectly toned. Her arms are well muscled, too.

“Are you an athlete?”he hears himself asking.

She stops mid movement, one hand at the zipper of her skirt.“Never been to a strip club, have you?”

“No.” He manages a smile.“Is it very obvious?”

The look she gives him is answer enough.

“Bachelor’s party,”he adds by way of explanation.

Something flashes across her face, too quickly to name, and then her fake smile is back.“Congratulations, then.”

“Huh?” He doesn’t understand for a moment, too distracted by the light catching a bit of glitter at the edge of her cleavage.“Oh! No, it’s Faulnak’s party. I’m not getting married. I’m not even seeing anyone.”

“Right,”she says and only very barely suppresses her laughter.“Beginner’s guide to strip clubs: the smalltalk is weird.”

He nods, a little afraid of what his half-drunk brain might spit out if he opened his mouth. Her smile is real, now, and he was entirely wrong: she can be even more beautiful. She is an absolute vision.

A vision that is wiggling out of her skirt now, moving to the music.

“You don’t have to,”Kasius starts.

It earns him an eyeroll.“Beginner’s guide to strip clubs tip two: strippers strip.”

“Of course.” Kasius tries to ignore his burning cheeks. He tries to ignore how much he wants to reach for her.“It’s just-”

It’s just that he’s a completely foolish, romantic sap and doesn’t have an end to that sentence.

“You can leave any time you want,”she says.“We don’t do refunds, though.”

He shrugs.“I like it in here. My brother and his friends aren’t in here, for one.”

“Well, my boss sometimes checks the cameras.” She indicates the half-hidden lenses with a tilt of her head.“So if you’re staying in here, you’re getting a show.”

“Alright,”he says, as that’s really the only possible answer to a half-naked beauty like her insisting on losing the rest of her clothes.

She’s soon down to nothing but high heels and a thong, and he thinks he’s never been this hard in his life. She must notice when she nudges his legs further apart and grinds her ass against him but she does not comment, just keeps moving in time with the music.

When she steps away, he has to bite back a groan in protest. She smiles at him. It doesn’t look fake. She bites her lower lip as she pinches her pebbled nipples, her hips moving still, the same rhythm she ground against him.

Then she moves closer again, guides his hands to her hips.

He has to clear his throat before he can get the words out.“I thought there was no touching in clubs?”

“Private room,”she says and winks.“Different rules. Here it’s as much touching as I’ll let you get away with.”

Her words are as enticing as her skin, warm and soft and making him want more. He slides his hands to her ass, slowly, giving her plenty of time to slap his hands away. She doesn’t.

And then she’s straddling his lap, rocking against him, his hands on her ass urging her closer, kneading the flesh. Her fingers are curled into the fabric of his shirt. Her breath is hot against his cheek. Her eyes are dark - and maybe he just wants to see it but he could swear there’s arousal in her gaze.

He strokes along her legs and goes back to her ass; she doesn’t stop grinding against his cock but her fingers close around his wrist, pulling his hand away. The apology dies on his lips when she brings his hand to her breast instead.

He pinches her nipple the way he watched her do, rolls it between thumb and forefinger and pulls. The sound that escapes her is divine. He brings his other hand up, too, squeezing her tits, teasing her nipples, wishing he could suck them into his mouth, graze his teeth against the sensitive flesh and make her make that sound over and over.

She slides her hand into his pants, stroking him through his boxers, hips rocking faster. His head drops back against the wall, breathing a rapid pant. Her eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted and, fuck, he’s so, so close.

He grabs her wrist to stay her movement.“I’m gonna come in my pants if you keep that up.”

It’s embarrassing to say. It would’ve been worse to let it happen.

“Right.” She’s just as breathless, her cheeks flushed. His knuckles brush against her panties as she shifts. There’s an undeniable wet spot. Her cheeks colour further, her tongue darts out to wet her lips.“Thanks for letting me know.”

She gets off his lap, picks up her discarded bra and puts it back on on her way to the minibar. There’s a sheepish smile on her face when she offers him a drink.

He takes it happily.“Never thought I’d enjoy Faulnak’s bachelor party.”

She laughs and that’s another sound he’d like to hear more, would like to be the cause of again and again.

She takes a sip of her own drink and perches on the armrest.

“Sinara,”she says.“My name is Sinara.”


End file.
